


The Reason

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Abortion, F/M, this is difficult subject because of political situation in Poland
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: All she wanted was to hear that he understood her. That she wasn't a monster.





	The Reason

Czy mogła winić go za to, że odszedł? „Szukał tylko powodu”, myślała Arihnda. „I tak zamierzał odejść”. Może tak było lepiej dla nich obojga.

Dla Thrawna najważniejsi byli Chissowie. Przetrwanie jego własnej rasy. Nieważne, co wmówił Imperatorowi, Arihnda wiedziała, że Mitth’raw’nuruodo zawsze będzie stał po stronie Chissów. Wystarczyłby jakikolwiek atak na jego rasę, by zachwiać jego lojalność wobec Imperium. Wobec Arihndy.

Okazało się, że nie miała w tym przypadku racji. Przeliczyła się. Wystarczył mu wyimaginowany atak. Nikogo nie zabiła, lecz Thrawn spojrzał na nią wtedy tak, jakby podpaliła galaktykę. Wtedy, podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy.

Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali na temat dzieci. Uznała, że nie byli gotowi na posiadanie potomstwa. Ona nie była na to gotowa. Popełniła błąd, który natychmiast naprawiła. Dlaczego ją za to winił? Nie była ludzkim inkubatorem. Nie miała obowiązku donosić tej ciąży. Nie była maszyną i mogła decydować o swoim własnym ciele. Nawet jeśli w tym ciele, przypadkowo, znalazły się jego komórki.

To nie było dziecko. To nie było nawet _żywe_. Ale Thrawn był strategiem i zawsze wybiegał myślami daleko w przyszłość. To, co dla Arihndy nie istniało, dla niego było jak najbardziej realne. Kilkunastoletnie dziecko. Może od razu dorosłe. Z pewnością Thrawn nie wyobrażał sobie ojcostwa. Nie wyobrażał sobie nawet ciąży. Jak mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że coś będzie przez dziewięć miesięcy rosło w jego brzuchu, że to coś będzie trzeba później, własnymi siłami wypchnąć z siebie? Arihnda wolała o tym nie myśleć. Wolała wyobrażać sobie, że podczas porodu, kiedy już zdecyduje się urodzić dziecko, _z medycznych powodów_ podadzą jej znieczulenie ogólne. Że obudzi się i _będzie po wszystkim_. Gdyby w podobny sposób mogła też przespać dziewięć miesięcy ciąży…

Może kiedyś przestanie się bać, myślała. Ale Thrawn nie chciał zaczekać. Nie chciał zrozumieć. Widział i interpretował obrazy. Tylko, że sztuka zakłamywała rzeczywistość. Pokazywała kobiece ciała i małe dzieci jak obiekty. Jakby dziecko można było zamówić i oprawić w ramkę. Jak obraz.

Wielki admirał miał wyrafinowany gust estetyczny. Jak zniósłby kontakt z czymś, co nie było piękne? Czymś, co krzyczało, śmierdziało? Czymś, co heroicznie trzeba było utrzymywać przy życiu? Arihnda nie lubiła dzieci. Nigdy nie rozczulał jej ich widok. Myśl, że zostałaby _sama z dzieckiem_ była dla niej zbyt przerażająca, by dać się w ogóle pomyśleć. Thrawn odszedłby od niej. A nawet, gdyby nie odszedł, zawsze byłby gdzieś daleko. Zostałaby sama z _dzieckiem_.

Tak było lepiej dla nich obojga. Tak było lepiej dla niej. Nikt inny o niczym nie wiedział. Nikt poza Thrawnem nie mógł jej osądzić. Nie wiedziała, czy będzie w stanie znieść jego spojrzenie, kiedy spotkają się przypadkiem, podczas jakiejś oficjalnej uroczystości. Nie zamierzała go przepraszać. Dlaczego właściwie miałaby?


End file.
